Rewrite of Coverstory
by Gabbyfan923
Summary: My version of what happened after the episode 'Coverstory'. First fanction, please be kind!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not claim to own any characters or storyline from NCIS**_

_GIBBS: Tell him the ending, Agent McGregor. Tell him what happens.  
MCGEE: It's not what you think, Landon. Amy and I … Amy and I get married.  
_

"I'm too old for this shit," Gibbs thought as he held up the gun that stood between himself, the psycho, and Abby. Some idiot actually believed McGee's book was real; he had even killed two innocent men over it. And now, it had placed someone he loved very much in danger. He wished he could blame McGee, it may have made things easier; but he knew he couldn't. McGee wasn't responsible for this man's psychological issues.

So, he assessed the situation, and told McGee to finish the book. His heart raced at the thought of Abby getting hurt—possibly even killed—but years of training told him what to do. Gibbs thought the night couldn't get any worse, but then McGee said that he and "Amy" get married.

_LANDON: You… you marry her?  
MCGEE: Yeah, I do. That means that if you kill her, you're killing the only woman I ever loved. Landon, I really do love her! It just took me a while to figure it out._

Gibbs didn't doubt for a moment that McGee was telling the truth. He really did love Abby. That's what made everything harder; because not too long ago, Gibbs had had the same realization. Yet, in this moment, only one of them was capable of saving her. Gibbs nearly lowered his gun at McGee's words, because everything in his body suddenly hurt. Then things changed. Landon dropped his gun as Tony and Ziva rushed towards him to take him into custody. The moment he had seen Tony cuff him, Gibbs rushed towards Abby without thought.

_GIBBS: Are you okay, Abs?  
ABBY: Oh, with the amount of bad guys after me, I feel like I'm dating Spiderman._

He grabbed onto her as if he had to make sure she was still there. Too many close calls. First with Ari, then with that lunatic Mikel, and now this. He felt her body tremble and heard her suck in her breath the moment his arms went around her waist. Maybe he just imagined it? Regrettably, he loosened his grip and allowed Abby to step out of his arms. The moment she left, it tore at him and he realized the hole that would always be there if anything ever happened to her.

_MCGEE: Abby, I am so sorry.  
ABBY: We need to talk._

'Oh, right…,' for a moment he had forgotten about the other man. Gibbs was torn at feeling relief that Abby was safe, and pain that she wanted to talk to McGee. Then, as she always seemed to do, Abby surprised him.

_ABBY: Agent McGregor cannot marry Amy in the end. McGee, they're all wrong for each other. _

Gibbs couldn't have stopped the smile that appeared on his face for anything. She had just in her own way, let McGee down. She didn't love him in return, at least not in the way that he and McGee loved her. But McGee, being the dutiful and loyal friend, just smiled back at her and said "I know". Even though Gibbs had to restrain himself from pulling him away as they hugged; he also found himself patting McGee's back as he walked out the door. After all, as Abby once told him, they were all family and friends. Turning back to the woman in question, Gibbs heard himself say:

"Abs, you can't stay here. It's not safe."

"Gibbs, it's a convent, of course it's safe."

"Then how did that psycho get in, huh, Abby?"

"Well, my apartment is flooded, Gibbs! What do you want me to do? Stay with Tony or Ziva?"

"I was thinking you could stay with me."

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He just asked me to stay at his place! Abs, reality check, ok…he is just being Gibbs. He is just worried about your safety, nothing else. Get your mind out of the gutter, girl!' Unfortunately, these internal debates rarely ever got Abby anywhere. And no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't help hoping that one day Gibbs might just want her for something more than a friend/co-worker. It was especially hard in times like these when Gibbs offered her something of himself. In the past, oh eight or so years that she's known him, the only other person Gibbs has ever confided in was Ducky.

"Bad thoughts, Abs, bad thoughts!" Mentally trying to shake herself, Abby hurried to gather her things. Luckily, she had packed light having only brought one change of clothes, Bert, and her toothbrush. She decided not to bother with changing her clothes, (1) because it was already 2 in the morning and (2) she'd just crash as soon as they got back to Gibbs' place anyhow. 'Good thinking, Abs" she said in her best Gibbs voice, knowing he would appreciate her rationale.

"Abs, you about done?"

"One sec, Gibbs. Who would have ever thought nuns could be so messy? I mean, really? I just want to make sure that I left everything in order…well, order enough."

"Well, while you do that, I'm going to get the car. Wait here until I get back, hear me?"

She quickly popped her head around the corner and did a fake salute, "Yes, sir!"

"Don't call me sir, Abs."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Gibbs laughed all the way to the door, remembering that same conversation when she had come in on a Sunday. It was still as adorable now as it was then….damnit! The rest of the way to the car, Gibbs was chastising himself. 'You had to go and open your mouth, old man. Now she's going to be sleeping under the same roof as you. God knows what she has on under that night gown…' "Stupid!" 'How am I going to do this?'

'Ok, done. Now, I know he told me to wait, but he's just being silly.' Abby grabbed up her bag and black purse and headed for the door. Shutting the door behind her, she stepped out onto the curb to wait. Unfortunately, she missed the step and fell onto the blacktop. As she struggled to get back up…the rain fell.

"Ah, crap!"

Abby realized too late that not only was she unable to get back into the convent (the door had automatically locked behind her); she hadn't bothered to bring her parasol with her. 'Not that it would do much good anyhow. Gibbs is gonna be pissed!' So, having resigned herself to standing in the cold rain, she waited…

Gibbs, meanwhile, was very glad he had told Abs to stay put. The last thing he needed was to have to worry about her getting sick after all of this. Pulling around to the front, his hopes quickly vanished. "God damnit, Abby!" He sped up and stopped just short of too close to her. The look on her face told him she knew he would be upset.

"You don't have to tell me, Gibbs. I should have listened to you. Like always, you were right. It's just that I wanted to meet you so you didn't have to come all the way back in and--"

"Just give me your bags and get in the car, Abs."

He watched as she nodded silently and slid into the car. Putting her bags in the trunk, Gibbs willed himself not to think about her shivering, cold and wet in the rain. Or the fact that her white sleeping gown was now almost see-through. 'You're fucked,' he told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

In the car, Abby slowly became aware of her now obvious clothing condition. 'Oh god!' She hadn't been this embarrassed since Tommy Brighton had de-pantsed her in 5th grade. But she had gotten back at him freshman year of high school when she made him think they were going to go skinny-dipping then stole all of his clothes. Lost in the memory, she barely noticed when Gibbs opened the car door. But, oh, she noticed when he sat down…boy did she notice!

While Gibbs had stood out in the rain, (un-benounced to Abby trying to hide his erection) he had gotten soaked worse than she was. His grey shirt, and the white one he wore underneath, were both plastered to his _amazing_ chest. Abby remembered Ziva telling her about a conversation she had had with Tony regarding six-packs. Ziva had told Tony his weren't as good as Gibbs, and at the time Abby had been jealous. But now, wholly mother of…she understood!

"You're soaked, Gibbs."

"Yep." He didn't trust himself to say anything more. But Abby took offense to this.

"I said I was sorry, Gibbs. You can't stay mad at me! How was I supposed to know it was going to rain?"

"Not now, Abby."

"Fine."

The rest of the car ride was in silence, though the tension was almost unbearable.

Pulling into his driveway, Gibbs parked the car and stole a glance at his passenger. Seeing that she felt bad, his heart melted. She had been right; he could never stay mad at her. Though he was not 'mad' at her, just frustrated as hell that she had now become even more tempting to him than before.

"I'm not mad, Abs. I was just…there's been too many close calls. And I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you."

Forgetting her lack of covering, Abby reached over and cupped his face in her hand.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Gibbs."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I've got you protecting me. And you have never been wrong or let me down."

"I can't always be there for you, Abs."

"I never asked for you to be. But, Gibbs, you are always there. Maybe not in person, but you're there."

"We need to get inside and out of these clothes."

"Why Gibbs! I thought you'd never ask."

"Abby! Come on, I'll grab your bags."

'And once again, my words are lost on him,' she sighed. Getting out of the car was harder than she originally thought since the heat had kept her from shivering and once she opened the car door, the cold night hit her…as well as the stabbing pain in her ankle.

"Abs? You coming in?"

"Um, ok, don't be mad…."

"Abby, I already told you I wasn't mad—"

"I know, but, I think I twisted my ankle when I fell."

"You fell?!" Hearing this, he ran to her side.

"Yeah, right before the rain started. It was stupid, but I couldn't see the step. I don't think I can walk."

"Let me run your bags inside then I'll come and get you. DON'T MOVE until I get back."

"Not a problem."

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' Gibbs felt as if everything had decided to gang up on him. 'Must be karma for having bad thoughts,' he decided. Setting her bags down, he ran back out to the car.

"I've got you, Abs."

He bent down to pick her up and thought he saw her smile. Carrying her into the house, he started up the stairs to the guest room.

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"I, uh…that is, it's silly but would you mind if…I don't really want to be alone tonight."

Glancing down, he took in the sight that was the beautiful woman in his arms. Since their meeting, he has never been able to deny her anything. Without any thought, he felt his head nod in acceptance, and legs began to carry them to his bedroom. It wasn't the first night Abby had stayed over, or even the tenth. However, usually the nights she stayed were after a long case and a bottle of bourbon…and she had slept in the guest room. She had told him that while in high school one of her best friends had died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver; so whenever she drank, she stayed.

But tonight, something in her face seemed to have changed. He laid her down on his mattress as he started to go get her things.

"Gibbs, can I borrow something to sleep in?"

Shit, he had almost forgotten she was as soaked as he was. Unable to help himself, his eyes roamed over her wet body. Abby had always been a source of fantasy for him, wearing those insane short skirts and tight t-shirts. But looking at her now, he was reminded how utterly breathtaking she was.

"You're staring, Gibbs."

"I…sorry. Um, will this do?" He pulled out an old marine t-shirts and tossed it to her.

Smiling she said "it'll do."

Gibbs didn't think his heart had ever beat so fast. Briefly he wondered if he should be concerned, but he knew the cause of his rapid heartbeat. Suddenly he was hit with a thousand memories…

_GIBBS: Does this turn you on, Abby?  
ABBY: It turned somebody on. _

_ABBY: Are you ready to have your world rocked again?  
GIBBS: I'm barely over the first time._

_ABBY: Hey Gibbs, do you have any fetishes?  
ABBY: I have three ex-wives. I can't afford fetishes._

_GIBBS: You got him?  
ABBY: Are you honestly asking me that?  
GIBBS: No, Abs. I called to flirt._

_ABBY: I cut myself today installing a graphics card in my computer.  
GIBBS: Okay? You want me to kiss it or something?  
ABBY: That'd be really nice, but it's not my point. _

_GIBBS: You tell Abby I want her.  
ABBY: Oh Gibbs, I never knew! _

_GIBBS: I'd hate to start smacking you like I do DiNozzo.  
ABBY: You wouldn't. You would?  
GIBBS: It won't be on the head._

_GIBBS: No one is going to hurt you, Abby.  
ABBY: You're just saying that to make me feel better.  
GIBBS: Did it?  
ABBY: Yeah. Can you say it again?  
GIBBS: Nobody is going to hurt you, Abs. _

_ABBY: The shirts are large, the shoes are off-brand. And his underwear are boxer/briefs, like you wear, Gibbs.  
GIBBS: You're fishing, Abs.  
ABBY: So, are they regular boxers? Trunks? Bikinis? Nothing?_

_GIBBS: Not bad for a blonde.  
ABBY: You know, there's no statistical evidence that say blondes have lower I.Q.s than any other hair color.  
GIBBS: I'll take your word for it, Abs.  
ABBY: There's more, if you're interested, Mister President._

_ABBY: Permission to hug!  
GIBBS: You know you never have to ask, Abby._

Coming back to the reality at hand, Gibbs decided he was, and always had been, "screwed" when it came to Abby. Sighing, he pushed open his bedroom door and resolved to act like an adult. After all, he had been in war, been shot, blown up, and more. He could handle this…right?!


	4. Chapter 4

While Gibbs went to retrieve her bag and purse, Abby peeled off her night gown. 'I am naked in Gibbs' bedroom!' she thought as she pulled the t-shirt he had given her over her head. Desire flooded her as she wondered if he knew the shirt had obviously shrunk since the shirt barely reached the top of her thighs and hugged her in all the right places. 'Well, one way to find out…'

She continued to shake, but not from the cold this time, as Gibbs pushed open the door. She waited for his reaction, hoping that she would see something telling her if he meant to give her this shirt. Or even if it affected him.

Glancing towards the bed, Gibbs opened his mouth to tell Abby she could have the bathroom first, when he saw her. 'SHIT! I gave her that shirt?!' He immediately dropped the bags he was carrying and covered his eyes. He could not, and would not see her like that. Because if he did, he wasn't sure he could keep from pushing her down onto the mattress and having his way with her.

"Um, Gibbs? You can open your eyes if you want." She heard her own voice as she said the words, but couldn't believe how terrified she sounded. Here was her chance to see if he wanted her like she did him, and he covers his eyes. Obviously the sight of her was too horrifying for him. Feeling rejected, she grabbed the comforter and struggled to stand up, intending on sleeping in the guest room. She must have let out some sort of sound of pain, since she noticed he was suddenly standing next to her, holding her up.

"I was just trying to move to the guest room. I didn't realize, I mean, I didn't know seeing me would be that horrible for you."

The world stopped as he began to realize she actually thought he didn't want to see her. Out of words, and too tired to fight, he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

'Heaven, I must be in heaven,' was the only thought in Abby's mind. One minute she felt as if her heart had been crushed, the next, he had grabbed her by the arms and pulled her body against his. Without missing a beat, his lips were upon hers. It was the most erotic kiss Abby had ever experienced. Everything that Gibbs was, he put into the kiss. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck and trying to open his lips with her tongue. Just as quickly as everything fell into place, it fell apart.

"Abs, I'm sorry. I--"

"Don't go soft on me now, gunny. Not when you just changed my entire world."

Later, she would remember the growl that came from deep within him as he lifted her off the ground. She immediately wrapped her legs around him tightly enough so that he couldn't get away from her again. Then, she felt as if she were falling...

Breaking away to catch his breath, Gibbs whispered "Abs" as her legs wrapped securely around his waist. Any hopes of hiding the enormous hard-on he had were gone. When he heard the feminine whimper that erupted as she felt him through his wet pants, all thoughts stopped and he knew he had to have her. His hand moved on its own accord, one to cup her breast the other to grab her ass, as his mouth moved down to her neck. It felt as if his hands were made to hold her; she was soft and smooth in all the right places. He was once again overtaken by desire as he felt her arch into the hand holding her breast, begging for more. Unable to stand any longer, he led them down to the bed.

The moment her back touched the mattress, Abby was forced back to reality.

"Wait! Gibbs, wait." She knew he would stop, even though it left them both feeling empty.

"Abby?"

"I can't. I mean, I want to, but I can't."


	5. Chapter 5

OMG, thank you so much for all the feedback! I was shocked when I woke up this morning. Now I know why people write, lol J

"_I can't. I mean, I want to, but I can't."_

Panting, Gibbs lifted his head up from her neck but kept their lower bodies melted together. "Abs--"

"Don't look like that, Gibbs. It's not that I don't want this, because believe me, I do. But I can't just jump into bed with you. Not like this. I thought I could, but…look at me."

Sucking in his breath, he dared to look in her eyes…

"I want this. But, I can't…you're Gibbs—"

"I'm sorry, Abby. " Detaching her legs from his waist, he started to move for the door.

Seeing his confusion, Abby quickly went on, "I can't jump in bed with you without you knowing that I've been in love with you since day one."

"What?!"

"I'm trying to tell you that you can't and won't be like anyone else. I am in love with you. Even if that ruins this…friendship, I can't keep this up. Every time you are near me, I melt inside, Gibbs. So, you see, I can't--"

Gibbs cut her off by leaping towards the bed and kissing her.

"I love you too, Abs. I just never thought you'd want me."

"Are you insane? I've always wanted you."

This time the kiss wasn't as urgent. This time Gibbs and Abby put in all the years of watching and waiting into it. They explored and tasted each other with great care. Abby pulled herself away from him long enough to rip his shirts up over his head along with the one he had given her. Gibbs recaptured her mouth then moved down to her neck, knowing she was sensitive there. The harder he sucked, the more she moaned and arched up to meet him.

Abby felt as if she were on top of the world. Eight plus years of waiting for the man now above her, and finally she had him. Her body felt as if it was on fire. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her breasts were heavy with desire. She moved one hand up to his hair to hold him in place as he sucked her neck. The other, grasped onto the sheet below needing something to hold her to reality. Her eyes rolled back as his lips descended towards her aching breasts.

Gibbs took his sweet time making his way to her ample chest. He had been dreaming of this since the day they met, though he never thought it would happen. He couldn't believe how responsive she was to his touch, it made him even harder. The moment he captured her straining nipple in his mouth, her back bowed and she let out a scream of his name. He licked, kissed, and sucked a pathway over to the other breast as she lay below him trying to recapture her breath.

"Gibbs!"

Her hips moved on their own accord, seeking out his. Feeling the heat left by his mark on her neck, and the wetness now on her nipples, she wrapped her legs around him once again. "Oh god, Abs." Score! She was met with his hardness as his hips jerked into hers. Taking advantage, she quickly moved and flipped him onto his back.

"What?--"

"Shh, we've got all night and I certainly don't plan on just lying there. Hands up, gunny."

She took both of his arms and stretched them so that he was touching the other side of the bed.

"Good, now don't move. If you do, game's over. Got it?"

He barely had time to realize what she said when her mouth started her own descent. She paid close attention to his ears, sucking and nibbling as she went. Then down to his neck and on to both nipples. He had never been so aroused in his life. As she swirled her tongue around his belly button, he felt her tits brush over his straining erection.

"God! Abs!"

"Shh…don't move or I will get out my handcuffs."

Gibbs swore he was going to die from sensory overload. He opened his eyes in time to see her smile up at him then start to unbuckle his pants. She had told him not to move, but he desperately wanted to touch her, feel her, anywhere. The moment she had his pants free, he couldn't take it anymore. Seizing her by her arms, he picked her up once again and tossed her down on the bed.

"Thought I told you not to move."

He just gave her one of his genuinely rare smiles and quickly ducked down between her legs.

"OH MY GOD!"

Abby felt Gibbs spread her thighs open with his hands and almost came off the bed. Long had she dreamed of those rough hands holding her down, touching her in this exact way. Just as she thought she'd die from pleasure, he began kissing her inner thighs.

"Do you want this, Abby?"

She could have sworn he asked her something. She lifted her head in time to see him looking back at her. His normally calm blue eyes seemed conflicted and full of doubt. 'As if there were any!'

"More than anything I have ever wanted, my silver-haired fox."

That seemed to be the only reassurance he needed. Abby soon felt his tongue pushing her thong to the side, seeking her clit. She couldn't help her hips from moving, though she was stopped by his hands holding her down on the mattress.

"Don't think I won't tie _you_ up."

That, combined with the first lick of his tongue against her most intimate spot sent Abby over the edge.

"AAAHHHH! GIBBS!! Oh yes! Oh my god, yes!"

What seemed like hours later, Abby opened her eyes to see Gibbs staring down at her. "I love you Abby," was all he said. Hearing these words gave her strength as she once again flipped them over. Forgetting foreplay, Abby quickly sank down to her knees and took the head of him into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Abs!"

Smiling, Abby proceeding to swirl, lick, and kiss every inch of his dick. Gibbs was close to crying when she finally took him fully into her hot mouth and sucked. "If you don't stop now, Abs, I'm going to cum." Giving him one more long lick, she released him from her mouth and moved back up to kiss him. She felt Gibbs move so that he was poised at her entrance when she guided him into her.

Their worlds stopped. Both of them had heard stories about when two people realize they fit together so perfectly; but neither of them had believed it would happen. Yet the moment they came together intimately, they believed. Abby couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes as she gazed down at the man below her. Shockingly, she found his eyes full of tears as well. They both said the only and last thing they could think of, "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Abby woke up feeling delightfully sore and safe, 'that must have been one hell of a dream you had last night, girl.' Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sensation of a male presence at her back…curled around her. Looking down, she saw the arm of that same man wrapped tightly around her waist. There was only one person Abby knew who would hold her in such a way. Slowly turning her head, she followed the line of his arm, up to the face she had fallen in love with. Noticing he was still asleep, Abby decided to try to get up. Nature, as well as her addiction to caffeine was calling. Rolling out from Gibbs' arm was hard enough, but putting pressure on her twisted ankle hurt like hell too. After taking care of her first calling, she hobbled downstairs to put on some coffee.

Gibbs hadn't slept so soundly in years. Blinking his eyes open, he wasn't met with the sight he had hoped for. 'Was it a dream?' Sitting up, he called for her, "Abby?" but was met with only silence. Then he was greeted with his second favorite way of waking up—the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Throwing on his boxers, he set about making his way down to the kitchen.

"You know, I woke up this morning after the most incredible dream last night. I take it was a dream, since the gorgeous woman I had staring in it wasn't lying next to me, naked anymore."

Abby looked up and felt her breath catch at the sight of him. She had stayed over before, but usually when they greeted it each over coffee the following morning, he was already showered and dressed. This morning, however, was gloriously different. She couldn't help drooling over the nearly naked man in front of her. The sight of Gibbs, first thing in the morning, was a sight she definitely could to get use to.

Gibbs had never been a monk, by any standards. He dated when he wanted to and even had a few friends he could call to 'take care of his needs', if he so desired. But they never stayed long enough in the morning to share coffee with him. Except, that is, Abby. Abby, who was now sitting at his table in nothing but her thong and a button-down shirt of his. "The shirt looks better on you," he heard himself saying as he crossed the distance between them.

Abby blushed, and glanced down at the shirt he mentioned, which was barely buttoned. She had been in such a hurry to get her fix of caffeine, she hadn't bothered with fully dressing. "It was on the door in your bathroom, didn't really think you'd mind."

"Oh, I do mind…"

"Really," feeling flirtatious she added, "well then, I should probably take it off."

Seeing where this was heading, Gibbs pointed out, "it is my shirt, so I should be the one who gets to take it."

Abby felt his arms wrap around her, sitting her on the kitchen table. His hands once again spread her thighs apart so that he could stand in between. Suddenly Abby felt the air in the room grow intensely hot, as she looked into his eyes. Everything she had ever wanted to see in them was there: love, desire, and merriment. Unable to look anymore—for fear of drowning—she closed her eyes. However, Gibbs had other plans for her…

"Look at me, Abs." He used a finger to pull her chin up so that their eyes could meet again. He had expected to see that unmistakable sparkle shinning back at him but he was instead met with uncertainty.

"Abby? What's wrong?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank for again for all the support and feedback! It really motivates me to continue writing.

"_Abby? What's wrong?"_

Abby hated to cry, and had only done so in his presence a number of times. However, this morning she was unable to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She wasn't quite sure of what she was afraid of; so she had not a clue how to explain what she was feeling to Gibbs. "I don't know."

"If this is about last night, we can… (long pause) pretend it never happened?" _'Please don't agree with that, my heart couldn't take it.'_

"What? No! Gibbs, it's not that. I mean, it is about last night, but…I just have never felt like this before. I don't quite know what I'm feeling, let alone how to explain it. I've never done this before."

"Done what?"

"This--love."

"You've never…?"

"No, Gibbs. I mean, I've had lovers before but never…I've never wanted to talk or share coffee with them the morning after. Everything about this is new for me. Even when I knew I was in love with you, I never let myself truly think that you would ever feel the same way. And now we're here and I'm…"

"You're what, Abs?"

"Happy. Really, honestly, truthfully happy."

"That's suppose to be a good thing."

"Don't use that smile on me, I'm trying to talk to you. Don't distract me!"

"Sorry." Gibbs was barely able to hide the smirk on his face. She loved him, really loved him. Hearing her fears made everything more real. She was adorable…and completely insane if she didn't know he felt the same way.

"You're laughing at me! You think I'm crazy?" She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move.

"Yes…but only because you are if you can't see that I feel the same way. Abs, I haven't loved anyone since, well Shannon, which was over 15 years ago. I never thought I would fall for anyone else, ever. But then, I met you. And you made me smile. You were/are everything I didn't know I needed in my life. And to be honest, I don't know exactly how yet, but I want this to work, Abby. More than I've wanted anything before."

The tears that had previously been unshed were now flowing freely down her cheeks. It was the most beautiful speech she had ever heard—or been told to her—in her life. She decided she didn't want to think anymore, she wanted to just enjoy this moment. So she reached between them and unbuttoned the first button. She locked eyes with him, as she then reached for his hands and placed them at the next button. Feeling that he had gotten the hint, she drew his head towards her and captured his lips with hers. It only took a moment before she felt him respond.

She tasted like coffee and tears, but underneath those he could still taste the taste that was purely Abby. Finishing with the last button, he slipped his shirt off of her shoulders. 'I could get use to this sight,' he thought. Last night he had kissed, licked, and felt every inch of her body. But this morning, he could see it.

"You are beautiful, Abs."

She responded by seeking out his mouth once again. Wrapping her legs around his, she effectively kept him from moving out of her reach. Their hands glided over each others' bodies for what seemed like an eternity.

"Take me to bed, Jethro."

Gibbs used his hands to cup her ass, forcing her higher up on his body as he started for the stairs. Moaning slightly, she latched on to one of his ears, which she had discovered last night drove him crazy. "That is certainly not your badge, Agent Gibbs," she whispered before she resumed her assault on his ear lobe. She was not making it easy for Gibbs to get up the stairs. Just as he reached the top, she wiggled her hips, placing their bodies even closer together.

Gibbs growled and slammed her up against the wall outside of his bedroom. "You keep that up, and I will smack you."

"Promise?" Abby wiggled again, this time placing the head of him right at her entrance. "Fuck me. Here, now."

There were no other words needed. He quickly ripped her thong away and entered her. All thoughts of being careful were long forgotten as he drove into her over and over again. Knowing her back would surely be bruised, combined with the loss of his willpower as their hips smacked roughly against one-another--both were quickly drove over the edge.

"Oh my god, that was incredible!" Abby barely could breathe but managed to get out the words. Gibbs recovered first, and carried them to the bed.

"I haven't lost control like that since I was a teenager," he laughed.

"Oh, we are _so_ doing that again. Wow, thank you, Gibbs." She curled into his body, laying her head against his shoulder as they both fell blissfully back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

For several purposes, I am speeding up the timeline

It had been a month since that first night. While at work, Abby and Gibbs had agreed that they should remain as they always had. Then again, no one had ever really commented before on the lingering looks, excessive compliments, or kisses between them. Abby did thoroughly enjoy; however, making Gibbs squirm whenever she found them alone.

"What have you got for me, Abs?"

"More than you know, my silver haired stud muffin…"

"Abby, I rushed up here because you said you had something important to tell me about the case."

Abby twirled around in her computer chair so that she was now facing him. "For once, Gibbs, you are mistaken. I only said 'I had something important', I never mentioned anything about the case. Besides, I told you earlier, the DNA sample will take at least another 2 hours to finish." Seeing that he had come alone, Abby smiled up at Gibbs then simultaneously opened her legs and slowly licked her lips in a provocative manner.

He took the few extra steps closer to her, so that her legs were now on the outside of his. Bending slightly over so that their lips were mere inches apart, Gibbs asked, "You're playing with fire, Abby."

"Why, Special Agent Gibbs, I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Uh huh. So you called me up here to flirt then act all innocent?"

"Well, I was hoping--"

Gibbs leaned in close and brushed his lips against hers, whispering, "hoping, what, Abs?"

_beep, beep_ "Abigail, are you there? Mr. Palmer this contraption seems to be broken again--"

Sighing, Abby smiled and said, "Saved by the beep, Agent Gibbs. I guess we will have to continue this later."

"Oh, you can count on that."

"Ducky! Sorry, I must have accidently left my lab coat over the speaker. What's up?"

Gibbs laughed as he walked out, leaving the two friends to talk. Sometimes listening to them both was a little too much for him--or anyone else--to handle.

After solving the case involving the dead guy in the taxi, Gibbs was exhausted. Tony had left the office first, mumbling something about a looking at a house. He was soon followed by Ziva who was still obviously worried about Tony. McGee left about an hour later, having stayed to help Gibbs finish the paperwork. Gibbs was about to go find Abby when his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"What are you wearing?"

His night began to look up. Smiling he replied, "Well, a smile now. What about you?"

"Do you remember that conversation we had a few years back when I went undercover?"

Thinking back, Gibbs was raking his brain when it suddenly came to him. "Did it have something to do with that web site Scarlet Secret?"

"Do you remember what I was wearing in the picture?"

Gibbs could, in fact, remember what she was wearing in that picture. He had fantasized about it for months afterwards. "Where are you?"

Ignoring his question, she continued, "It was a black leather corset. But no one could tell what I had on below that."

Gibbs was close to growling, not bothering to turn off his lamp or computer, he picked up his keys and ran to the elevator, "where are you?"

"I had on these lace crotchless panties and black thigh-highs that were held up by a garter belt."

'Shit, she's not in her lab' "ABBY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Not at the navy yard, I took off a little early. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

_CLICK_

"Ab--FUCK" Gibbs knew the only other place she would go to. Running back he decided the stairs would be quicker. Getting to his car in record time, he jumped in and started the car.

"I thought you'd never get here."

"What in the hell--Abby?"

Abby had left the office, after changing quickly in the bathroom, and waited in Gibbs' car. He had given her a spare set once after locking himself out once…in case of emergencies. After watching Tony, Ziva, and finally McGee leave the building, Abby decided it was safe and placed the initial call to Gibbs.

She loved the way he looked right now—shocked, embarrassed, uncertain, and turned-on all at the same time. She decided to take pity on him and told him to drive to his place. He had started to ask about her car, but thought better of it, knowing that it wasn't that unusual for him to drive her to work. Abby climbed into the front seat and immediately turned so that he saw most of her inner thighs. Seeing his grip tighten, Abby got a devilish thought.

"Hold on."

"What--"

The second after warning him, she swooped down, unzipped his pants and had him in her mouth. She felt the car swerve, but knew he would regain his focus.

"Oh shit, Abs!"

Finishing him off, she licked her lips and couldn't contain the smile by the time they reached his house. They barely got inside before he pinned her against the wall and kissed her hard enough to leave her bruised. Abby loved every second of it; not only because it turned her on, but because it showed how deeply he trusted her.

Lying in bed afterwards, Gibbs was overcome with memories once again. Only this time they weren't as pleasant as the previous ones. He remembered the first time he saw Abby cry, how deeply she had felt Kate's death, the night she drank all of his good bourbon because of that psycho Mikel, and so on. Then he thought of Shannon and Kelly. No matter how much Gibbs loved Abby, he was scared. Scared that a terrorist or enemy would use her against him; scared that he would lose her again; scared about life. Listening to her sigh in contentment, Gibbs knew he wouldn't feel the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so I know it's kinda predictable, but I'm going to run with this story. If you have any comments, go ahead and send them. Thanks for the reviews!

Around 7 p.m. that night, Abby made her way to her car. She hit the ignore button when she received a call on her cell from Gibbs. She couldn't face—or rather talk--to him right now. She had to know for sure. On the way to her apartment, she stopped by a drug store and purchased a pregnancy test.

Reading the instructions inside of the box, she noticed it said that best time to take the test was in the morning. However, she knew it would be more likely to apply to women who had recently missed one period versus missing two months. Ripping open the package, she stared at the seemingly innocent stick. Placing it back in the box, she decided to wait until morning.

It was ironic how everyday she gathered results from tests that could change someone's life. The simplest ones took at least 4 hours, while the more complicated ones could take up to 18 hours. Yet something as life-altering as a pregnancy test took only three minutes…three minutes between the reality she knew and one that may or may not exist. Abby was busy pacing and trying desperately to lose herself in the music she had blasting that she didn't hear her door open.

"Abby?"

"AHH!" Spinning around, Abby was shocked to be facing Gibbs. "How did you, I mean you know everything, but…"

"Abs, I just came to see how you were. You didn't answer my calls, I was worried. How did I know what?"

Abby felt as if her body was made of lead. She was torn between confessing her concern and not wanting to worry him. Besides, she wasn't even sure how he would feel about it. Hell, she didn't know how _she_ felt about it. But this was Gibbs, the love of her life, her best friend, and her boss. She told him everything—well, ok most everything. She saw the worry already on his face, but how what suppose to say 'hey, I know this thing is new between us, but guess what…' Suddenly, she was tired.

"I haven't been feeling well, Gibbs. You know me, I didn't want you to worry. I probably just caught the flu or something."

Gibbs knew there was something she wasn't telling him, but decided not to push. Instead, he crossed the room, picked her up and carried her to bed.

"Gibbs, what are you doing? You could get sick to!"

"Not likely, Abs. Besides, I don't care. You need to rest, and I'm not going anywhere."

The moment he had laid her down on the bed, Abby thought she was in heaven. Her bed had never felt so comfortable in her life. She knew she should make him leave and finish the test but, 'what's one more night?' Allowing herself to give into the warmth and comfort Gibbs offered, it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

"Gibbs, I'm pregnant."

"What?! Abby, are you sure?"

"I just took the test. It was positive, see?"

"Abs…how--? I mean, shit."

"You're not happy."

"Well, no, Abby, I'm not happy. After Shannon and Kelly…I just never wanted to have another kid. I like my life as it is. I work almost constantly and even when I'm not at the navy yard, I'm home working on my boat. I just can't see a baby fitting into that, can you?"

"Fuck, Gibbs. I work just as much as you do. But things happen and you have to change. I thought you would at least be open to the idea. I mean, you said you loved me."

"Yeah, I love _you_, Abby. I'm too old to have a child. Hell, I'm old enough to be your father. I've gotta go, I can't…I don't want to say anything I'll regret later."

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby screamed his name, hoping that what she just witnessed wasn't true. She just watched him storm out of her apartment, and possibly her life. She felt her legs give out as she sank down to the floor. It took only seconds before she was crying so hard she thought she would never be able to breathe again. Her heart was broken. 'How could he have done this?'


	10. Chapter 10

"Gibbs!" Abby shot up from her sleep, noticing she was alone and had tears streaming down her face. 'It was just a bête noir, Abs.' It had felt real; so real, in fact, that her entire body was still shaking from it. Looking around, she noticed his note on the pillow next to her.

_Abs-_

_DiNozzo called, some local LEO's found another body. I didn't wake you because I want you to get some rest. I'll have the director call in a temp to help with the case. Don't worry, we'll make sure he/she doesn't mess up your lab. _

_I hated to leave. I have found that I love watching you sleep, especially when you are in my arms. I will call you as soon as I can._

_I love you,_

_Gibbs_

'Thank god it was just a dream!' Smiling again, she pulled herself up and stretched, trying to become fully awake. However, her body had other plans as a wave of nausea overcame her. Barely making it to the bathroom, Abby once again lost the contents of her stomach. A few minutes later, she went to wash her face but noticed the box sitting next to her on the counter. Her body ached, and her hands shook as she once again took the white and pink stick out of the box. 'It's now or never, here goes.' Finishing, she set her watch for three minutes and waited.

Abby had never been, what some might call, a 'patient' person. So three minutes seemed like an eternity to her. She knew she should be thinking more about all the complications a baby could bring. She should be thinking about how her work would suffer, and how big and uncomfortable she would become. Yet, the only thing she could think was 'I wonder if he/she will have Gibbs' eyes or mine.' And for the three minutes, she gave into her fantasy. She saw a little girl with black hair and brilliant blue eyes running around her lab, holding onto Bert. She saw Gibbs come in, pick the little girl up and kiss her on the cheek like he did so many times to her. She watched him walk over to her, using his free arm to wrap around her waist. Abby smiled as he leaned down to kiss her full on the lips as their little girl laughed and said "eww".

_beep beep_

'Truth time,' she thought as she forced her legs to carry her over to the counter. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she lifted the stick that would change her life. Opening her eyes, staring back at her was a little pink plus sign. 'It's so tiny. How can something so damn small change my—our—lives so much? Then again, the baby inside me is just as small.'

She felt relief in finally knowing, but that didn't change the almost overwhelming fear she felt when it came to telling Gibbs. 'Ducky, I need Ducky.' Abby didn't trust herself to make any rational decisions, at least not at the moment. So, after showering and dressing, she headed for the navy yard in search of her favorite ME.

'Everything is the same as it was yesterday, except me.' Little things now became important as she had driven to her job. She found she didn't drive as fast, nor did she curse out the slow-ass drivers she encountered. But once the elevator doors opened, and she was greeted by the coldness of the morgue, Abby felt better. Walking in, she saw Ducky having a conversation with the latest John Doe.

"And just how did you happen to be at the docks last night? Late night meeting, perhaps?"

"Ducky, got a sec?"

"Abigail, what a nice surprise. Jethro had told me you wouldn't be in today. He said you were feeling ill. I was very happy to hear that you were taking some time to rest."

"I don't think it's anything that's going away any time soon. Not for a few more months, that is."

"You mean…you aren't implying that you are with child, are you my dear?"

Abby ran and threw herself on him for a hug. Ducky quickly recovered and was patting her on the back to reassure her when Gibbs walked in.

"Got anything for me, Duc? Abs?"

"Gibbs! Hi, I uh, feel much better now. And I was thinking about how important the case is, so I couldn't just sit at home anymore. I'm going to go upstairs and see what damage whoever the director asked to cover for me, did. Thanks, Ducky, see you later."

Gibbs just shook his head as Abby got into the elevator. Sometimes he just couldn't understand her. Though, honestly it was also a reason he loved her. Turning back to Ducky, he noticed the man looked…shocked. 'What is with everyone lately?'

"Duc?"

"Oh, sorry Jethro. I was just finishing up the autopsy of our young marine when Abby came in. It seems that he died from a rather obvious blow to the back of his neck, which severed his spinal cord. He was most likely dead in less than a minute."

"Thanks, Duc."

"We'll know more once Abby is able to match his DNA. A moment, Jethro."

"What is it, Ducky?"

"Has Abby mentioned seeing anyone new to you recently?"

"Uh…no, why, Duc?"

"No particular reason, it just seems she has had a change in character the past few weeks."

"She's still Abby to me."

Ducky watched Gibbs turn and stride towards the elevator. He had known him for over ten years and yet Jethro always managed to believe he could lie to him. Little did Gibbs know, once Ducky mentioned Abby seeing someone new, the flash of anger and possessiveness that shown in Gibbs' eyes was all but apparent to the good doctor. Satisfied with his conclusion, he returned to the John Doe lying on the table. "It seems it will be a good day after all. Though not for you, my poor chap."


	11. Chapter 11

Anger didn't even cover how Gibbs felt at the moment. She was sick, he left her in bed. She should have taken the time off, damnit. _DING_. When the elevator doors opened, he stormed into her lab. "Abby!"

"What's up, Gibbs?"

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Gibbs! I never knew! Well, ok, I did because the other night, we--"

"Abby!"

"I told you down in the morgue, I couldn't stay at home anymore. Besides, I am feeling much--" she tried to prove her point, but it was ruined by a urgent need to rush to the bathroom. She was really going to have to find a smell that didn't make her rush off to the bathroom if she wanted to continue working for the next seven or so months.

When she returned, her music was shut off and all of her monitors had gone to screensavers. The room was quiet, except she knew he was there. Bracing herself, she walked towards the back of her lab, the only part that was separated by a door. This had been the room she had locked Tim in when he thought he shot an unarmed man. Now, it held a different kind of nervousness.

He watched her walk, wondering how he didn't notice it earlier. A few memories of Shannon popped into his head as she made her way to the door separating them. He has always been the one who "knew" things, but right at this moment, he found he was speechless. He never planned on falling for another woman, let alone a younger, black-haired goth. And yet…the thought of what he knew she was about to tell him filled him with so much happiness he swore he would burst.

Abby sucked in all the air she could, while simultaneously locking eyes with Gibbs and twisting the door knob. Opening it, she let out the breath she had been holding and found herself face-to-face with the one person she could never lie to.

"Why didn't you tell me, Abs?"

She wouldn't even ask how he knew. She didn't care. "I only found out this morning. I didn't…I still don't, know how to tell you."

"You wanna try?"

What seemed like a lifetime passed, when in reality it had only been seconds, until Abby replied. Until this moment, she had been unsure of everything. Unsure of whether he wanted to be tied to her; unsure of whether she was willing and ready to give up her life; unsure of how a baby would fit into their work schedules…However, she felt something change in her and suddenly felt…sure.

"We didn't use protection, Gibbs. I don't know why, but I didn't even consider it. Careless, I know. But this morning, as I was waiting for the results, all I could think about was whether or not the baby would have your eyes or mine. I even went as far as to imagine a little girl with black hair and crystal-blue eyes running around here. And I know, it's stupid and there so many other things I should be thinking about. But that's all that's running through my mind. It's a complication neither one of us expected, but it's real. And I know you must be scared or hurt or thinking about Kelly; but I'm here now. I'm sorry about your past, Gibbs. I really am. But if it's going to stop us from having a future, I can't help but--"

She was right. His past hurt, but it was his past. It had brought him to her and in some aspect, he was thankful. He saw how worried and nervous she was when she started to speak, and tried to hide his smile. She was always so beautiful when she rambled. He had heard everything she said, but the part that made him crush his lips to hers was the part about a little girl with black hair and blue eyes. The moment she described their child, he could see her. Running around the lab, Abby laughing and chasing her, while he watched and then finally joined in. He wanted that future. So before she could finish, he grabbed her by the upper arms and kissed her. Breaking away long enough for her to catch her breath, he lifted her up and sat down with her on his lap.

Abby was lost. She had been so afraid he would storm out and leave her like he did in her dream. By the time she got to towards the end of her ranting, she saw the smirk that was in his eyes. Determined to finish, she opened her mouth only to be cut off. Neither of their lives had ever gone as planned. They had both had more than their share of bad times. 'Maybe it takes someone else who has had it rough to make things good and new again,' Abby thought.

It wasn't just about sex. It wasn't about the human desire to satisfy one's own needs. It was about joining. It was about reassuring themselves that the other one was there and would be there when the morning came. So Abby let herself fall. Gibbs carefully placed her with her back against the floor then began his descent on her. She felt him kiss along her neck, knowing it was sensitive. She felt him remove her shirt and lick along her chest—careful to avoid her aching breasts. But what made her tear up was when he reached her stomach. Gibbs always acted like he had a tough exterior around others. He hid so much and gave so little of himself. That is, to everyone else but her…and Ducky. She knew how he felt each time one of their family went missing or was in danger. She knew how hard he had taken it when they thought Tony would die from that SWAK. Yet she never corrected him, or made him look "weak" in front of the others. She felt it was a gift to see how he was behind the scenes. And now, he was staring at her stomach, whispering how much he was looking forward to meeting him/her.

Gibbs finished his speech and looked up at the goddess below him. She had tears streaming down her face and a smile that warmed every inch of his heart. Kissing away her tears, he felt her reach between them and remove his shirt.

"Abs, wait. The baby…"

"Gibbs…come on, you can't honestly believe that us having sex will somehow hurt it, do you?"

"No…it's more that…oh hell--"

God he was gorgeous! Deciding to take pity on him, she sat up and pushed him down. Not wanting to waste anymore time, needing to feel him inside of her; she unzipped his pants, pushed her panties aside and rode him. It wasn't long before she felt like she was going to go over the edge. Blindly reaching out for something…anything to hold on to, she was met with him entangling his hands in hers. Looking down, she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

"Come for me, Abby."

That's all it took. She was floating and could hear someone screaming in the distant; knowing somehow it was her as she reached her climax. Gibbs waited until he felt her go and then released his seed inside of her. Laughing, Abby collapsed onto him.

"I love you, Abby."

"Love you too, Gibbs," she replied then let the darkness take her.

Gibbs knew the moment she fell asleep. Being very careful, he rolled out from underneath of her, dressed them both and then carried her to her cot. After find the pillow and blanket she kept in her locker, he decided he would tell the others that she needed more rest and not to bother her.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you again for the support and eagerness for me to continue to update. Even one review gets me going…but more would be great too!

Since I can't really change a past chapter, pretend I wrote a month and half later instead of just a month. Therefore, it's been about 8-10 weeks ago.

_A week later_

Abby couldn't sit still. She hated doctors…well, that's not true, she hated hospitals. But this was close enough. Ducky and Gibbs had each (separately) urged her to see a doctor. And since the "morning sickness"—which Abby couldn't understand why it was called that since she was sick almost 24/7—didn't stop, she relented. Now it was a Wednesday morning and she was pacing around the small doctor's office. Gibbs had offered to come with her, but she declined. She thought it would be silly for him to waste half a day sitting in some office when he could be working. Though, right now, she was regretting her decision.

"Ms. Sciuto."

Abby barely heard the nurse call her name. She had been waiting for just about an hour. Grabbing her bag, she was shocked to see Gibbs standing in front of her.

"Gibbs?!"

"You don't think I'd let you go in there without me, do you Abs?"

"Guess not."

Abby was positively beaming as the nurse weighed her and took her vitals. Gibbs never let go of the hand he had grabbed once she saw him.

"Ms. Sciuto, I'm Dr. Walters."

"It's Abby."

"Ok, Abby. And you are?"

"Special Agent Gibbs…the father."

"FBI?"

"NCIS," Abby replied. "He's this amazing agent…I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. And I work as the forensic scientist. I specialize in--"

"My apologies. I see here you took at pregnancy test at home and are wanting confirmation?"

"She's been sick a lot too. You can help with that, right, Dr. Walters?"

The next 30 minutes were taken up by Abby answering questions, like when her last menstrual period was and so on. Finally, the nurse came back in to collect her blood so they could run their own in-house pregnancy test. The nurse confirmed the result of the first test about twenty minutes later. Ten minutes after that, a sonogram specialist came in and took the first picture of their baby.

"It seems you are about 10 weeks pregnant, Abby. Congratulations. I'll have the nurse reschedule you for your next appointment and I'll have her give you some standard information."

By the time the appointment was over, it was nearing 2 p.m. Gibbs told her that he had requested the day off for "personal time", so he drove her back to his place. Abby couldn't take her eyes off the picture the nurse had given them. Though the baby had to be pointed out to her at first, she couldn't stop staring at it now. She knew that almost all of its organs were formed by now. Gibbs and the doctor had encouraged her to stop the caffeine; she had finally agreed to lessen it gradually.

The biggest question left between them, other than 'what are we', was "what do we tell the others?" Abby was mostly a realist, she believed in science and forensics; and she never was the type of girl who bought into the "happily-ever-after" idea. It was hard growing up since was the oldest and born with the 'gift' of hearing; and so from an early age, she learned she was her parents' only "normal" way of communicating with the rest of the world. So, she managed--mostly meaning she lived an adult life while in a child's body—until she was old enough to go out on her own.

When they arrived at Gibbs' house, he helped her out of the car like he always had. She was deep in thought, so she missed the obvious frown that was on his face. Once inside, neither could stand the silence any longer.

"I need to know what to say…"

"Abby, what are you thinking?"

Realizing they both spoke at the same time, Gibbs offered to go second. He caught the hesitation and worry in her eyes as she braced herself.

"Sorry. I was saying I need to know what to say to the others. I mean, it won't be too terribly long before I start showing and…it's just that I—"

"Abs, I would be lying if I told you I knew what to say or how to say it. I'm just as lost as you are. I can say this though, I love you. And I am not at all ashamed or embarrassed to let others know you are carrying my child."

"What about rule #12?"

"Technically, we're not partners…at least on the job. We work together, but…oh fuck it."

Laughing, Abby responded with, "Gibbs, as much as I love you and even though I am overjoyed about the baby… I think we need a plan. We're both adults and we've both been through a lot. We know how life can go, especially with our jobs--"

"What exactly are you saying, Abby?"

"What rule is it again that states if you have a secret, the best way to keep it is to either keep it to yourself or tell one other person?"

"Why?"

"It's so small, Gibbs. I trust you with my life. I never doubt you, ever. But there have been a lot of close calls in the past few years. I was thinking maybe we should just tell Ducky and let the others figure it out later?"

"Abby…I…as much as I would like to disagree with you, I have been thinking the same thing. I don't want you or our baby to become a target for my enemies. God, every time something tragic occurred, my main thought has always been 'what if it would have been Abby'. My heart and life would have ended if something had happened to you. I can't do it again, I can't lose you too."

Abby knew he was referring to his first wife, Shannon and his daughter Kelly. Her heart ached for him every time she thought of the pain he must have suffered from losing them. Seeing the tears in his eyes, she cupped his face in her hand and pulled him to her. At first he resisted, then allowed himself to lay his head against her. She felt his tears before she heard the sobs come out of his mouth. Abby resolved to herself and whoever else that she would do anything to prevent him from going through that again. She would survive, no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gibbs **woke up first, noticing they were still downstairs on his couch, as he lifted his head up from Abby's chest. His face was dry now, but he could still feel the phantom tears that fell from his eyes for hours. Looking down, he was grateful for Abby. Not just because she was excellent at her job, but because he fell apart and she not only stayed with him through it, but she understood. Abby was a lot like him, always putting work and the lives of those she cared about above her own. She knew how hard it was to always be the strong one; for it to be rare to break down (especially in front of others).

Abby was dreaming. She stood at the top of a staircase, watching as Gibbs showed two little children how to sand wood. One was a boy, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The other was a little girl with black hair and blue eyes. She listened to them laugh and found herself smiling at how careful and loving he was with both of them. Abby felt at peace watching the scene below her.

"_Daddy, look! I made it all smooth."_

"_I did it first, Daddy! Come see mine!"_

Gibbs never showed favoritism between the two children. He praised them both, promising to take them out on it as soon as he was done. The little girl noticed her first. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up, smiled and waved.

"_Mommy! Down here! Daddy's gonna take us out on the boat soon."_

"_Not till it's done, silly-head."_

"_Shut up, Devon! Mommy!"_

Abby woke in a startle, eyes scanning the room until it landed on the man lying next to her. Some point, she imagined, Gibbs must have carried her upstairs since they were now in his bed. 'Weird dream, Abs,' she thought silently. Taking inventory, she noticed his arm was draped possessively and protectively over her stomach. Reaching around, she took his hand and started to guide it away, but was stopped…

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom. Geez, Gibbs." Chuckling the whole way, Abby couldn't be happier.

Two weeks had gone by since the doctor's visit. Abby's only "proof" that she was pregnant was the slight bump at her stomach, which was becoming increasingly harder to hide. They both decided it was time to tell that one other person. So, a week later, following encouragement from Abby, Gibbs took Ducky out for lunch/coffee and broke the news to his friend that he was once again going to be a father. Ducky's reply had been simple and greatly appreciated, "it's about time, Jethro. Enjoy in your well-deserved happiness."

Of course, while they thought they were hiding their secret well, Tony was quickly catching on (well, at least to the pregnancy part). However, since Abby wasn't exactly known for having a "normal life", Tony found himself worried about her condition. For all he knew, the father was one of her exes she had met in a cemetery. 'Maybe she didn't want the others to know…maybe she didn't even plan on keeping it.' In the end, he wisely chose to keep his suspicions to himself…for now, besides he had his own romantic entanglements to deal with.

"Gibbs, I'm fine! If you're going to be like for the remaining time I'm pregnant, tell me now because I'm going to need a lot more patience if you are."

"Abby, he could have hurt you."

"But he didn't! I'm fine! We caught him, he's in jail. Stop worrying!"

"He hid himself in a taxi cab to get into the evidence locker, when you were down there he could have…"

"Jethro? What is it going to take to get your mind off of this?"

Noticing his concern was stressing her out more than she led on, he let the issue drop. She was right, they had the guy in custody and he never even came into contact with her. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about the past; anymore than he could ignore the bad feeling his gut was telling him. For now, though, she was safe…and he was tired. Between Abby's late-night cravings-- that had him now on a first name basis with every fast food and grocery store within ten miles from his house--, and subbing for the Director this past week, Gibbs was exhausted. Glancing over, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was wearing one of his old Marine shirts, which served almost every night as her nightgown, and flipping through baby catalogs.

Since beginning their relationship, Abby had slowly moved into Gibbs' house. It was innocent enough at first; starting with a toothbrush and a change of clothes in case they ran late for work. However, soon a silent agreement had been made between them upon discovering about the baby. Gibbs had more than enough room in his house for her and their baby, whereas Abby's one bedroom apartment couldn't offer the same. After the pregnancy had been confirmed by the doctor, Abby began researching and ordering catalogs for the baby; they all arrived at Gibbs' home with her name on them. The first time this occurred, Gibbs had to admit he was taken back. It had been a long time since a woman's name had appeared on an envelope with his address; and even longer since inside contents contained something regarding a baby. However, Abby never pushed him for anything, and soon he found himself loving the idea of waking up next to her every morning.

Abby, on the other hand, was becoming increasingly "hormonal" and unsure as to what role she was to play in his life. Yet it wasn't just her now, so she worried for the baby. Would their child be doomed to live two separate lives? If she lived at her place and he lived here, where would their baby sleep? Obviously he loved her and it went without saying she'd be the mother of his child; but what did that mean? So without even knowing where the nursery would go, she busied herself with looking through baby catalogs and dreaming of what he/she would look like.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Ducky, you got a minute?"

"For you, Abigail, of course. Mr. Palmer, would you care to continue the autopsy of our Col here. I will return shortly."

"Of course, doctor."

Ducky, always the gentleman, held his arm out for Abby to take. She smiled and took it, while walking towards the elevators. She had a nightmare last night and upon waking knew she needed to speak with Ducky. Ducky and Gibbs had a standing "date" for lunch on Tuesdays; while he and Abby usually had Thursdays. For the most part, when they went to lunch, they walked to the edge of the Navy yard and ate next to the river. Today there was no lunch, but they made the same journey.

"Ducky, I need your opinion on something."

"Anything my dear, girl."

"It's been nearly 15 weeks now and I am no closer to finding out what he expects from me than I was in the beginning. It's not just me anymore, Ducky. Shannon and Kelly…I can't even imagine how he survived that; but I also find myself feeling selfish."

"It's not selfish to want to know where you stand, my dear. I've known Jethro for almost 20 years and yet he still can be a mystery even to me. However, he loves you, of that I am quite certain."

"There's more. I had a dream last night. One like I had before Ari killed Kate. Do you remember me telling you about how I dreamed that Tony's face was covered in blood?"

"Yes, you, as well as Jethro, have always had a rather inexplicable way of knowing the future."

"I was at the hospital, but I wasn't with Gibbs. There was a body lying on an autopsy table, but it wasn't here. Gibbs was crying. Everything was in flashes, but I got the sense that the past was repeating itself. I need you to promise me something, Ducky."

He turned towards the woman he loved both as a friend and as a surrogate daughter; seeing the fear in her normally brilliant eyes, he knew he would do anything for her.

"Anything."

"Look after Gibbs. I couldn't--he's everything to me, Ducky."

"You needn't even ask, Abigail."

A week later, Abby had a follow-up appoint with Dr. Walters. Gibbs had planned on attending each and every doctor's appointment with her; however, Director Shepard's obsession with La Grenouille was coming to a head. He had hated to see the slight disappointment in her eyes when he told her he would have to miss the appointment in order to continue the current investigation. She had resigned to go alone when Tony surprised her.

"Morning, Abs. What's got you down?"

"Hey Tony. Nothing, I just have an appointment at the hospital soon, I was finishing up things here."

"Well, as you know, my love-bunny, Jeanne, happens to be a doctor. I was planning on taking her out for lunch today. Why don't you let me drive you? What time is your appointment?"

"Tony…thanks, but…"

"Abs, I know. I've known for awhile now. Let me help you."

"You know?"

"I'm a senior field agent, of course I know. You're pregnant. Abby, I want you to know that I will help you anyway I can. This guy, whoever he is, I am more than willing to shoot him. Just give me the word."

"Tony! (laughing) You are so sweet! But no, never shoot him, promise me?"

"I can't do that, Abs, he knocked up my favorite girl. And now he's left you to deal with this alone."

"What makes you think I'm alone?"

Tony was shocked, here he had finally come clean and told her he knew about the pregnancy, but she was still able to surprise him. He ran down the list of men he had seen Abby with over the past few months, and gasped.

"Abby! Ducky is old enough to be--"

"Tony! What?! It's not Ducky's!"

"Then who? McGee!"

"Tony…come on!"

"But Abs, that only leaves…Gibbs?!"

Abby just smiled and twirled around. He watched as she picked up the phone, dialed then told the other person that she was taking to about her to the appointment. Suddenly everything fell into place. Like watching one of his favorite movies, clips of Gibbs and Abby played through his mind. He always did favor her, kiss her, and he has always been particularly protective of her…'Good God!'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Love you too."

Tony still couldn't believe it. Even as his ears heard Abby confess her love, which obviously Gibbs reciprocated, he still found it hard to wrap his mind around it all. Parking the car, he noticed Abby seemed…happy. She laughed when he insisted on opening her door for her and helping her get out of his car. Once inside, he made his excuses and left to see Jeanne; however, her nurse informed him that she was tied up in surgery and would call him as soon as it was over. Tony decided to head back to Abby; once in the elevator, he was greeted by a young woman crying and a man who was obviously "dirty" yelling at her. Tony decided the best thing for everyone would be to just observe the interaction in front of him. Lost in his thoughts, he was suddenly aware that the couple was heading towards the same area where Abby was.

_for my own purposes, I have exchanged Jeanne's place with Abby during "Angel of Death"_

Abby overheard the same couple Tony had gotten a bad feeling about, arguing. Upon seeing how devastated the woman was over her brother's death, Abby felt the need to comfort her. Once the woman separated herself from the abusive boyfriend, Abby followed her into the bathroom.

'Shit!' Tony thought, he had lost the couple while he stopped and took a call from McGee about the current case. When he got to the waiting area he had left Abby, Tony was told that she didn't answer when the nurse called her name. Glancing around, he immediately tried calling Abby. His blood ran cold when he heard her phone ringing…it was in the chair she had been sitting in.

"Are you ok, Miss?" Abby had followed the crying woman into the bathroom, intending on making sure she was ok. However, when she reached to open the bathroom stall door, all she could feel was the darkness. The woman had freaked out and believed Abby to be a cop, so she had hit her over the head, watching as she crumpled to the ground. Calling the man who was with her in; they carried Abby's body down to the morgue.

"Ouch!" Abby woke up feeling worse than she had in the previous few months. Her head was throbbing and her body ached. Soon she was struggling to sit up, stand, move, anything...as she turned her head to the side, she noticed she wasn't alone. The man next to her had obviously been knocked out too, since he was still unconscious. Abby knew he had probably come to her rescue, only to be hurt in the process. 'Shit!' Her hands immediately flew to her stomach (though she knew rationally she couldn't feel the baby, it made her feel safer); feeling the slight bump that was still there, she couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, would have hated to kill you, would've been a mess to clean up."

"Happy I could help," Abby said in reply.

"Be a good girl, don't move or talk, and we'll see about letting you out of here alive. Got it?"

"Got it. My friend…is he…?"

"He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up, but he's alive."

'Thank god!' I turned back to look at Tony,

Her response had gifted her with an "uuughh" from the other man. She smiled, thinking about how Ziva would poke at him; but at the same time she was silently happy she wasn't alone.

"Wait!"

Tony woke up to hear Abby yell to the guy who had knocked him unconscious. A look towards her, made he explain,

"Tony, I've assisted Ducky on plenty of autopsies. She will never get over seeing her brother's remains torn to bits from him. We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Tony watched helplessly as Abby walked up and promised to help the man who had put her child at risk. He hands and arms shook as she took the scapula and cut into the man lying on the cold table. Once the body was open, Tony knew the man wouldn't let them live. He coughed slightly, hoping Abby would get the message. She did. The minute he stopped coughing, she threw the knife to him.

Within the five minute span, Tony had thrown the knife hard enough to embed itself into the man's coronary artery at the neck, and Abby had ducked down, hands around her stomach in order to protect her baby. See that their captive was dead, Tony got up and immediately went to help Abby. They both then saw the sister, who Abby had been trying to protect, sucking off the damaged drugs from her brother's remains. It was a sight neither of them would ever forget.


	16. Chapter 16

"Abby Scuito. Now!"

"And you are?"

"Gibbs. Special Agent Leroy Jethro—"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? You're her emergency contact. We would'a let you in, honey!"

Gibbs stared at the innocent looking blonde who obviously had a southern accent. He glanced towards the hallway and started running before she even got out the room number.

"…34B. No running in the hallway, darling. He always like that?"

The nurse turned back towards where Gibbs had previously been standing, and was now looking at a shorter and older man in his place.

"I am afraid he is, my dear. What was that room number again?"

"34B. Just down that'a way. Only one person at a time though."

Ducky had always been one who at least tried to follow the rules; however, today he was in no mood to do so. He and Gibbs had been discussing the latest John Doe when Tony had called to tell Gibbs about Abby. Ducky noticed the look on Jethro's face, which went from contentment to absolute horror. Not a word was spoken out of Gibbs' mouth until, after hanging up the phone, he whispered to Ducky, "will you please drive me to Bethesda Hospital?"

Not only was the silence uncharacteristic, the word _please_ hardly ever came out of Gibbs' mouth. Ducky knew the only person that could cause such concern from him was Abby. On the drive to the hospital, Ducky prayed to whatever/whomever was out there that history would not repeat itself.


	17. Chapter 17

"Abs?!"

"Gibbs! Tony told me he called you, but…the Doctor says I'm fine, the baby is too. Just a concussion."

"And a broken wrist. I'm instructing Abigail—"

"Don't call me Abigail. Ducky's the only one who I let call me that."

"Abby, to bed rest for the rest of the weekend. Other than that, she needs to cut down on caffeine, but otherwise she and the baby are perfectly healthy."

Gibbs felt as if he was suddenly returned to Earth…very hard…on concrete. He let out the breath he had been holding and grabbed onto Abby.

"Don't you _EVER_ do anything like that again, do you hear me? Abby, I need you to tell me--"

"I won't ever do that again…Sir."

"Don't call me Sir."

"Mame."

Gibbs had already begun smiling hearing her say Sir. He could never stay mad at her. His heart was still racing as he watched them place the cast on her broken wrist and as Abby signed the discharge paperwork.

As they stepped out of the small ER room, Abby rushed to hug the older man standing across the room.

"Ducky!"

"Abigail, you certainly gave us quite a fright. I am trusting it won't become a habit."

"I already told Gibbs that I don't plan on anything like that happening again. It was a probie mistake, but these damn hormones! I saw her crying and…well, I felt like I should check on her."

Gibbs walked a step behind the woman he loved and his best friend, who had his arm around Abby. As they reached the main waiting room, Gibbs' eyes fell on the very disheveled man who was sitting alone. Abby turned around, speaking volumes to Gibbs through her eyes, pleading with him to be kind. Tony had save her life.

"You coming, DiNozzo?"

No one missed the glee that showed up in the brunette's eyes as he called after them.

"On your six, boss."


End file.
